


Where Do We Head Now?

by larrylovespenis



Series: Where Our Story Begins [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asshole Harry, College, College Student Louis, Dorms, Innocent Louis, LawstudentLouis, M/M, Youngerlouis, blowjob, gay clubs, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lawyerHarry, olderHarry, sort of, uni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the 'Where Our Story Begins' series<br/>Being sick and tired of getting teased by all of his friends for being the only virgin left in his group, Louis is determined to get fucked. He doesn't care who or where or how. He just so happens to get fucked by the infamous slut, Harry Styles.</p><p>(Very, very loosely based off Queer as Folk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Head Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Love the support for this story! Hope you enjoy the next instalment! :)

"Welcome! We're always very excited to see bright new law students here. I hope you enjoy this little insight on how it's like to be a lawyer in the real world."

The guide is loud, obnoxious and highly drugged up on caffeine. With those blown out ice blue eyes, Louis' surprised he's not twitching with how much sugar and temporary energy the man has.

Liam giggles beside him and Louis nudges him.

They continue to walk around the building, taking in the different offices, each with their own bits and bobs, the only thing relating them is the same beige colour that all the walls are painted with.

Louis stares at the many people at their computers, lines indented on their foreheads from frowning so long.

People walk in and out of each office with grim or relieved faces.

"We're now going to head to the office of the lead lawyer here, he's a very, _very_ busy man. So you are all very lucky to receive a presentation from him." The guide informs the pack of students.

Liam scoffs. "Whoever this lead lawyer in must be shitting diamonds to deserve that kind of respect."

Louis snorts but shakes his head. "Maybe he's just that good."

" _Maybe_ he's just that cocky."

Louis laughs quietly before they're off again.

*

As the group proceeds, they reach a large, mahogany door with the initials _H.S_ on the front in gold.

"Oh my god." Liam whispers.  
Louis' left eyebrow lifts.

"What?"

"H.S, you know who that is right?" Liam almost squeals and Louis shakes his head slowly.

"Uhhh, no should  I?" Louis questions and Liam gasps.

"Yes! He freaking fucked you!" Liam whisper shouts and Louis' eyes widen, _there's no way that Har-_

"This is Mr Styles office, where he'll be giving you all a presentation now."

"Jesus fucking christ." Liam and Louis both whisper when they walk in and see Harry sitting with a small but bright smile.

He stands proudly with his head held high as he scans the students. His green eyes land on Louis and he stiffens.

Louis locks eyes with Harry and Liam bites his cheek.

"Mr Styles?" The guide snaps Harry out of his trance.

"Right, right sorry. Uh- hello and welcome. I'm sure Tate showed you the ropes around here and how everything works," Harry says and Tate blushes.

"But yeah, let's continue." Harry gives a tight smile before a PowerPoint is presented.

Through the presentation Louis can't help but stare at Harry in awe as he talks professionally. It's obvious he's good at his job and knows what he's on about.

The presentation wraps and Liam cracks his neck and knuckles and Louis cringes at the sound of the noise.

The group is about to leave Harry's office when he hears a faint cough behind him.

Harry mouths _toilets_ and Louis nods with pink tinted on his cheeks.

"Excuse me, where are the bathrooms?" Louis asks politely.

"Just over there, we'll be in the foyer when you're done." Tate instructs.

Louis walks quickly to the bathroom smiling at unknown people he sees. He reaches the bathroom and pushes on the heavy door so he slips through.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks instantly and Louis furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm on the _excursion_ , why else would I be here?" Louis says oblivious to Harry's thoughts. Harry scoffs.

"The excursion, of course. That's the only reason why you're here, alright." Harry shakes his head and Louis places his hands on his hips.

"What are you implying? That I'm here for you? Look, I want to be a lawyer and a good one at that, so this is a good experience. Don't flatter yourself." Louis says in disbelief. He can't believe Harry can be this damn arrogant.

"I don't have to flatter myself, I have people who do that already. And I wouldn't blame you if you came here solely for me, I fucked you once and you want more. I can't blame you." Harry says casually as he leans against a basin.

Louis laughs and walks up to Harry who has a prominent smirk on his face. His eyes looking down on Louis.

"I can't _believe_ you! How arrogant and ignorant can you be? Contrary to _your_ belief, my world doesn't revolve around you! And by the way you fucked me twice." Louis snaps and Harry just smiles seeing Louis becoming more and more annoyed.

"I'm glad you're counting. It's alright sweetheart, I'm sure you'll find another man who'll please you, but never as good as me."

Louis raises his hand about to slap Harry when his hand is caught in mid air.

"Now, that's not very nice is it? I though you were supposed to be a sweet, little, baby bunny. Obviously someone's brought out your naughty side." Harry teases flicking Louis' button nose.

Louis glares at Harry before he turns and starts to storm out of the bathroom.

"Wait..." Harry calls out just before he leaves.

"Seeing you all riled up kinda got me hard, care to help out?"

Louis groans loudly before he slams the door shut.

*  
Four months is kind of a large time period if you think about it. Sixteen weeks, one hundred and twelve days and two thousand, six hundred and eighty-eight hours.

And Louis would have never thought that him and Harry would be fuck buddies. No one did, Harry only fucks one person once, seems like Louis is an exception.

The regular fucks had started only after a week after the law firm excursion incident.

Louis promised himself to forget Harry and take his advice, sort of.

He wanted to find someone that did like him for who he was and maybe that could end up in true, unconditional love.

Louis' never been good at keeping promises with himself.

Harry had been sat at the cafe while Louis was with Niall and Johnny. He pretended not to notice Harry was there.

But Harry made it almost impossible.

Giving Louis long, lustful glances, winks, smirks. Whatever he could do to distract Louis.

When they left the cafe Harry caught Louis and it kind of just happened.

They were kissing on the street and the next thing Louis knows they're at Harry's loft with Harry fucking his brains out.

Louis' not really sure what to think about it.

He's currently at Harry's loft, sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap.

He's on holidays from university. But he's going back in around a week so he's checking what time his lectures are on.

He opens up his email and sees an email from the school. He frowns when he opens it up.

He skips through half on the email and gets the the important parts. As he scrolls his breath gets caught in throat.

_Funds have been withdrawn._

Louis' eyes widen. It's not possible. He thought the only way his father could stop paying for his schooling was next year.

As he reads more, he finds out that if he doesn't find some sort of money he can't return for the rest of this year or next year.

"Fuck..." Louis mutters before he puts his head in his hands.

He could always ask his mother but she's probably tight with money, being single with 6 kids at home. She can't support Louis too. And besides, Louis' an adult, he should be able to support himself.

Louis feels tears at the back of his eyes, threatening to fall and land inbetween the cracks of his keyboard keys.

"You alright?" Harry suddenly appears, fresh out of the shower only a pair of boxers on, hair wet and dripping.

Louis wipes away a tear and nods.

Harry's left eyebrow lifts then goes to sit beside Louis.

"Sure, doesn't look like it." Harry presses and Louis turns away from him.

"Harry please, -just stop. I'm fine." Louis says weakly as he stands with his computer.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks, noticing Louis putting on his shoes.

"Home." Then Louis realises he won't be able to afford the dorms either. _What is he going to fucking do?_

A sob surprises both Louis and Harry.

More tears fall and Louis tries to calm himself down with no success.

"Christ Lou, tell me what's wrong." Harry says moving over to Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders.

Louis cries into Harry's chest. "My cunt of a father withdrew my uni funds. I've got no way to pay and I won't be able to keep attending." Louis says hysterically and through his tears.

"And there's no way I can pay it even if I started working now, there just wouldn't be enough time. Everything's going to shit because of the fucking arsehole!" Louis yells and Harry soothes Louis by rubbing his back.

"How much is it?" Harry asks and Louis looks up at him, with glassy, and swollen eyes, flushed cheeks and nose.

"A thousand, approximately." Louis whispers.

"I'll pay it." Harry says casually and Louis' eyes widen.

"Harry no-"

"It's not a fucking gift, I know you wouldn't take it. Look, I'll give you the money and you can pay me back whenever you can." Harry explains and Louis bites his lip.

"Are you su-"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure, I wouldn't of even offered if I wasn't." Harry cuts Louis off.

Louis laughs loudly in relief. A few more tears fall but instead of Louis' hurt face a bright smile is there.

Louis hugs Harry tighter and whispers thank you over and over again and Harry groans.

"Get off me! We're not a married a couple for fuck's sake." Louis laughs again and Harry gives him a cheesy grin.

*  
Once again, four months is a long time and with each interaction that Louis has with Harry, he can feel himself falling deeper and deeper.

And it sucks. Louis knows that Harry can never be committed, he'll never just want one person. It's like he needs to be able to fuck other things other wise he won't survive.

Louis' experienced Harry fucking other guys even though they have a 'thing'. But there's nothing Louis can do about it except, accept it.

*  
"So he's your sugardaddy?" Liam asks then sips from his water bottle. They're at the gym, working off whatever carbs they had today.

Louis rolls his eyes and Niall laughs.

"No he isn't, I'm paying him back anyway, so it's not like I'm just taking money off him." Louis explains. Liam and Niall exchange glances and Louis raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." They say in unison, continuing to walk on the treadmill.

Louis huffs. "Just tell me."

Niall scratches the back of his head and Liam bites his bottom lip.

"It's just- don't start having feelings for him Lou, because he's never gonna change. Not for you, not for anyone." Liam says carefully and Louis stop his crunches.

He sits up and stares at Liam in the eye.

"I know alright. I know this isn't some fairytale and that Harry will change. He's a good fuck so I'm going to keep him around..." Louis explains before dropping back onto his back and continuing his crunches.

*  
Louis' is up against one of the walls at the sex maze. Harry's lips leaving hard kisses all over his neck. Louis pulls his closer breathing in his scent before stretching his neck giving Harry more access.

Louis' hand wanders down to Harry's cock through his jeans palming him. Harry groans in Louis' ear before he lets Louis drop onto his knees.

Louis pumps him quickly and messily then takes him into his mouth and starts to suck hard. He covers his teeth and continues to bob his head.

"Fuck." Harry moans, his fingers slipping through Louis' caramel coloured hair.

Louis pops off and keeps pumping until Harry comes.

Harry pulls him up and kisses him with tongue.

They exit the sex maze, Harry's arm around Louis' shoulders. Louis observes the mass of people dancing and grinding on each other. Some with their hands to their noses, most likely snorting illegal substances.

Some are simply dancing like they don't care, and some are even getting blown of the dance floor.

Louis looks up and sees the go-go boys dancing on the bars and tables. Money constantly being shoved in their booty shorts.

"I'll be back." Louis says to Harry before walking off to the dancers.

He watches them sink into a squat posistion and shake their bums. Others move their body to the music, getting hoots and money thrown at the them.

"Excuse me!" Louis screams so his voice his heard.

One of the dancers look down and rolls his glitter coated eye.

"I'm not into twinks, sorry!" he yells back.

Louis shakes his head at him. "No I don't want to fu- nevermind. Do you mind me asking how much you've made?" Louis asks and the dancer raises an eyebrow.

"Around five hundred, only been on for around two and half hours. Why? You interested in some work?" Go-Go answers and Louis smirks taking the knowledge in, before thanking him, than walking away.

Louis strolls back over to where Harry, Zayn and couple of his other friends. He orders a beer then moves over to Harry's side.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asks, tilting his head down to look at Louis.

"Just...looking around." Louis says with a innocent smile.

Harry raises his eyebrows before he leans down to whisper into Louis' ear.

"Looking for what?" Harry's voice is raspy and Louis shivers.

"A...job, maybe, I don't know yet." Louis says quietly, gazing away from Harry.

Harry grips his chin and turns him to him. "A job? If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're out of your fucking mind." Harry says lowly and Louis sighs.

"It's a quick way to get money and it's not like I'd be doing it for long!" Louis argues and Harry laughs while shaking his head.

"Wow, you're insane. Just work at the cafe or something." Harry mutters before tipping his head back and finishing his drink.

"Harry I want to pay you back as soon as possible. I don't like having it over my head." Louis explains.

"I know what situation you're in. You don't have to pay me back now and not even in a year. So stop stressing." Harry says to Louis, pushing his fringe away from his face.

Louis flicks Harry's hand. "Well maybe I don't want to pay you back in a year! And no, you have no idea what situation I'm in, you've got money coming out of your arse while I barely can afford this damn drink. So how about you stop acting like you know everything!" Louis yells suddenly and Harry rubs a hand over his face.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you're tight with money so I'm helping you out. Christ we're arguing like we're some sort of couple. Which in case you've forgotten, _we're not_." Harry says and Louis scoffs.

"I _know_ that! You've mentioned that only a hundred fucking times that we've known each other!" Louis shouts then he speaks up again.

"I think I'm going to leave." Louis huffs, grabs his wallet the stomps childishly out of the club.

Harry sighs and sees Zayn giving him a look.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zayn asks slyly and Harry simply gives him the finger.

*  
The next day, Louis is in his dorm, book in hands. He's bored and usually he's call Harry up but right now he wants nothing to do with the lawyer. A knock on the door startles Louis.

Louis opens up and before he gets a look at who it is, a pair of arms are pulling his close and hugging him hard.

A swift sniff of cinnamon. Louis knows it's his mother.

"Louis my darling!" She squeals and Louis laughs.

"Hi mum, what are you doing here?" Louis asks in shock while leading her inside.

"I haven't heard from you in ages. I just thought I'd pop by," she says then sits on Louis' bed. Spreading out the bedsheets, ridding the wrinkles from habit.

"Pop by, mum it's an hour away." Louis chuckles and Jay shrugs.

"I know. But I miss my only boy," she says with a soft smile.

Louis walks over and hugs his mother again.

His phone goes off, his mother reaches for it.

"Who's Harry?" she asks. Louis snatches the phone out of her hand.

"No one important." Louis says and Jay raises her eyebrow.

"Oh Lou, come on. I'm your mother I can keep a secret," she says wiggling her brows and a cheeky grin on her face.

"It's no one seriously. Just this...guy I know." Louis presses his power button declining Harry's call.

"So...any girls you've gotten to know?" Jay questions and Louis scratches his neck.

"Uh no. I don't really have time mum." Jay rolls here eyes.

"It's not that time consuming Louis. You're just not trying."

Louis is about to speak again before Liam's obnoxious voice interrupts him.

"Louis! You're boyfriend is having a fit would probably call him back if I was you- oh sorry, uh hello." Liam glances between both of them and Louis holds his breath.

"Liam, christ mum wait a moment." Louis frantically says as he sees his mother starting to gather her purse and walk out.

She quickly gets out of the room and Louis runs after her.

"Mum! Mum stop!" Louis shouts as he goes down the stairs following her.

"Mum please let me explain! I was going to tell you!" Louis shouts again and his mother turns around.

"Were you? Since when were you g-gay Louis it doesn't make sense." Jay shakes her head.

"Mum I..." Louis takes a deep breath, turning away from her.

"Dad found out mum. When I was fourteen he saw me kiss some guy and that's the reason he left. I know he said it was because he didn't want this lifestyle anymore but it-it was because of me. If I wasn't gay, he would still be here." Louis says each word painful.

His mother looks at him. Tears in her eyes. Louis wants to say something but he doesn't know what to say.

She puts a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs before she's rushing off.

"Mum!" Louis yells, his voice cracking as he watches her go. He doesn't follow, simply turns back to go to the dorms.

*

Harry is at his dormroom on a Wednesday. He walks in with no invitation.

"What do you want?" Louis asks gruffly. He's been upset and depressed for the past day. He's tried to call his mother but she hasn't answered. His sisters aren't answering either.

"Wondered where you've been." Harry says, sitting down next to Louis.

"You look like shit." Harry says insensitively. Louis rolls his eyes before pulling the cover over his head.

"Leave me alone. I'm grieving." Louis mutters.

"Who died?"

"My mother."

Harry sighs and pats Louis' head through the covers.

"I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you." Harry whispers and Louis feels more tears.

"She didn't actually die. She just doesn't want me in her life anymore." Louis cries.

"How come?" Harry asks carefully.

"Because, because I'm g-gay." Louis whispers and Harry sighs pulling the sheets away from Louis' face.

"Fuck her Lou. If she can't accept you for who you really then there's no point wasting your time on her." Harry says making sure Louis' taking in his words.

"It's still hurts though. She was the last person that I would have ever thought would have left me." Louis admits and Harry rubs over his cheekbones.

"You've still got a lot of people who love you and admire you. And you're lucky because some people don't have that."

Louis gazes at Harry, before bringing him down to kiss him.

They kiss slowly and Louis threads his hand through Harry's curls. While Harry rests on of his hands on the back of Louis' neck.

They part but Louis keeps Harry's forehead on his own.

"I love you." Louis murmurs so quietly Harry almost misses it.

"You shouldn't. You know I can't give you what you want." Harry says with a sigh.

"I know, it doesn't stop me from loving you though." Louis says honestly, locking eyes with the older man.

"It should."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! if you want you can go follow my tumblr: larryandmorelarry


End file.
